


Trois

by TheBrokeZane



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Lacey and Sarita have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Sarita and Lacey are still friends, but she hates Danny.

Lacey and Sarita are studying for their chemistry test. It's worth 30% of their 

 

grade, so they're really cramming. They are so engrossed in what they're 

 

doing, Danny climbing through Lacey's window scares the hell out of both of 

 

them. Lacey and Sarita are both horrified, but for different reasons. Lacey is pissed Danny came over while

Sarita is there. Had it been Phoebe, she probably wouldn't have cared as much. Sarita is shocked Danny

climbed through Lacey's window. 

"So you just let him climb through your window like that?"

"Sarita."

"What?! I don't want him here while I'm here."

"Well you can leave, cause I'm not. You can pretend I'm not even here."

"Fine by me!"

Danny bends down to kiss Lacey, and the look on Sarita's face is priceless. They both have to force

themselves not to laugh.

Danny makes himself comfortable on Lacey's bed, and Sarita is disgusted. He must do this all the time, she

thinks. What is Lacey thinking? Well he is kinda hot, in a murderous kind of way. She can't believe she just

thought that. Danny decides to pull out his phone and play Angry Birds. Sarita starts to fume. She lets out a

huge sigh. Danny is quite amused. He actually says, "Sarita, these birds sound just like you."

"Danny!"

"Fuck off freak."

"If you can't get along, I'm putting you both out."

"I'm cool."

"Whatever."

Everything seems to be going fine, until Sarita mumbles, "Sick Socio Freak."

 

Danny actually laughs out loud and says,"Damn you really need to get laid."

 

Lacey is speechless.

 

Sarita is livid. "What did you just say to me freak?"

 

"You heard me.  Maybe you should watch me andb Lacey fuck.  That might

 

get you off."

 

"That's it!  I'm leaving!  Fuck your socio boyfriend!"

 

"Well Sarita, he is kinda right." Lacey says as she walks over to the bed and

 

climbs on.  She crawls up to Danny and kisses him.  She straddles him and

 

takes off her shirt and bra. Danny sees that Sarita is still watching and wants

 

to give her a show.  He flips Lacey over and takes off her jeans and panties.

 

He goes back to kiss her while he's fingering her.  He gets up and strips naked. 

Sarita instantly sees what is making Lacey lose her damn mind.  His nody is

 

awesome and he's hung.  She really can't believe her eyes.  Are they really

 

gonna fuck right in front of me?  For some reason, she can't force herself to

 

leave.  She's enjoying watching this hot couple, even if she hates one and the

 

other is her best friend.  Sarita won't say she's in to girls, but Lacey is

 

beautiful. Danny gets back on the bed and goes back to kissing Lacey.

 

He's sucking on her nipples and Lacey moaning is turning him and Sarita

 

on even more.  Lacey sees that Sarita is watching and whispers to Danny,

 

"Let her join."

 

"Are you crazy?"

 

"Yes, but she wants to.  I can tell."

 

"If she wants to..."

 

Lacey waves Sarita over.  She slowly approaches.  Lacey grabs her hand and

 

pulls her on the bed.  She sits up and kisses her.  Sarita slides her hands down

 

Lacey's back.  Lacey reaches for ger shirt to take it off.  She removes her shirt

 

and sees that Sarita isn't wearing a bra. Lacey then motions for her to take

 

her pants off.  Danny reaches out his hand for her, and surprisingly she takes

 

it.  Sarita gets back into the bed with them and Lacey kisses her again, while

 

grabbing her boob.  Sarita reaches over to rub Danny's chest.  He reaches for

 

her other boob.  Lacey lays Sarita down and gets on top of her.  Danny gets

 

behind Lacey and enters her.  Lacey slides down to finger Sarita.  Danny is

 

pounding away and Lacey sticks her tongue in between Sarita's lips.  She

 

licks her pussy until she screams.  Danny tells them to switch, and he

 

proceeds to eat Lacey's pussy while Sarita is blowing him.  He busts a load

 

in her mouth.  They switch again and Lacey sits on Danny's face while

 

Sarita rides him.  Lacey has a mind blowing orgasm and squirts on Danny's

 

face.  Now the girls take turns sucking Danny off.  Sarita then moves to lick

 

Lacey's pussy from behind.  Danny and Lacey both cum at the same time. 

 

Sarita and Lacey lay down and start tongue kissing while Danny fingers

 

both of them.  He sucks his fingers clean, while Sarita and Lacey cuddle. 

 

Danny collapses on the bed beside Lacey.

 

"That was awesome."

 

"Wow."

 

"Amazing."

 

They vowed to keep it their little secret.  Sarita can go back to hating Danny

 

tomorrow.   He was right though, she did need to get laid.

 

 

 


End file.
